Chances
by PortadorNIVEL18
Summary: Traducción autorizada del fic de Animegirl1129


**¡Buenas! Aquí estoy para traduciros un fic de Animegirl1129, de la pareja Jimmy x Bo, de Cursed (La maldición). Por si alguien se pregunta por mi otro fic "Amor de hermanos", pronto actualizaré.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la historia es de Animegirl1129.**

**Advertencia: Esto es Yaoi (historia romántica chico x chico). Si no te gusta, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?**

- Entonces,- empezó Bo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su sandwich de pollo medio comido, desviándola así del chico sentado enfrente suyo en el pequeño restaurante cercano a su casa- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Brooke?

Jimmy se encogió de hombros, cogiendo desinteresadamente su orden de patatas francesas.-Estuvo bien. La película del hombre lobo era un tanto redundante. Bastante aburrida si la has vivido.- Sonrió, consciente de los arañazos que persistían en su cara y pecho.- Aunque ella me besó.

- Oh, ¿Como fue?- Bo tenía una segunda intención con esta conversación, pero la aplicaba de una manera sutil, con el fin de no asustar a su nuevo amigo y apartarlo lejos. él salió con Brooke por muchos mesas antes del ataque del hombre lobo. Sabía como besaba.

- Bien, supongo.- hizo una pausa.- Considerando que ella fue a la primera a la que besé... No tengo a nadie con quien comparar.

Y esa fue la apertura por la que él estaba esperando. Una oportunidad para probar si Jimmy podía estar interesado en él. Incluso si no se la merecía después de tantos años de hacerle Bullying, necesitaba intentarlo. Ignorando la puñalada de celos que sintió al perder la oportunidad de ser el primer beso de Jimmy, agarró el brazo de Jimmy y lo sacó fuera del establecimiento. Había muchas otras "primeras" que él podría ser.

Una vez que estaban seguros de miradas indiscretas, Jimmy habló- Bo, ¿Qué estas...?- Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Bo, que eran presionados contra los suyos, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Bo estaba aterrado por la idea de perder la oportunidad de tener una relación, amistad o cualquier otra cosa por el atrevimiento, por lo que sintió un gran alivio cuando Jimmy le correspondió el beso.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Bo, mientras sus lenguas exploraban la cavidad del otro. Y, para alguien al que solo habían besado una vez (sin contar la noche del incidente del hombre lobo), le pareció algo magnifico... Bo lo notó, y se acercó aun mas al cuerpo de Jimmy, presionándolo contra una pared.

-Bo...- Dijo sin aliento cuando se separaron, buscando desesperadamente aire.- ...Wow...

- Ya tienes una base para la comparación.- dijo, sonriendo. Bo pasó con suavidad un dedo por la marca que le dejó el hombre lobo a Jimmy, para luego besarla, y moverse lentamente hacia sus labios de nuevo.- Sabes- empezó Bo-. Me refiero a lo que pasó el otro día. No fue la maldición lo que me atrojo a tí, a menos que hayas sido un hombre lobo por mucho.

Sus manos se deslizaron a las caderas de Jimmy, reteniendolo, y el mas joven no tuvo quejas.- Lo sé. Me lo imaginaba ya que seguiste a mi alrededor depues.

- Jimmy... podría tener...¿una oportunidad? Para mostrarte que voy en serio.- Bo lo observaba atentamente, buscando repuestas en los ojos del otro.

Cuando Jimmy asintió y se lanzó a por otro beso, sonrió.- Brooke aun no me cree. No cree que yo fuese un hombre lobo.

-Yo tampoco lo creía, hasta que Zipper rompió la ventanilla de mi coche- le recordó, riendo.

Jimmy bufó, llevando a su... ¿amigo? ¿Novio? De vuelta a la calle, sin saber donde diablos ir. Pero quería caminar de todos modos.- Pero tú me creíste. Y hubiese sido desmembrado de no ser por que estabas ahí.

Bo sonrió, sorprendido de que la mano de Jimmy fuese fuertemente apretada contrla la suya.- Me alegro de haber estado ahí.

Había esperado que este se sintiera incómodo, raro, como si no tuviera que estar haciendo esto, especialmente en público, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Pero, en realidad, alivió a Jimmy. Le costaba estar a gusto con Brooke (de quién estuvo flechado por años), pero con Bo era simplemente... normal.

No tenía sentido, pero se sentía bien.

- ¿Jimbo?- la voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró al chico de pelo negro como respuesta silenciosa al llamamiento.- ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?

Habían llegado al coche de Bo, y, en respuesta a la pegunta, empujó a Bo contra el vehículo, presionándolo en su lugar mientras unía sus labios de nuevo.- Sí, creo que sí.

Los dedos de Bo se enroscaron en el cinturón de Jimmy, mateniéndolo en su lugar.- Bien. Pero, ya sabes, si no quieres, podemos volver a ser amigos. Solo quiero que sepas de lo que va a ir.

Jimmy sonrió mientras cabeceaba.- Esperemos que no pase. ¿Quieres...ugh...ir a ver una película, o algo?

La voz detrás de ellos rompió el momento antes de que Bo pudiera contestar.

- ¡¿Jimmy?!- Brooke se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su novio el cual estaba muy apretado contra su ex-novio. -¿Bo? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-Ugh... Brooke, hay algo que quiero decirte.- empezó Jimmy, apartándose de mala gana de los brazos de Bo para mirarla.

Ella lo miró fijamente.- Si esto es por la tontería del hombre lobo otra vez, no quiero oírlo.- notó los ojos en blanco de Jimmy ante ese comentario.- ¡Quiero saber por que estabais besándoos en el aparcamiento!

Bo dio un paso al frente- Mira, Brooke...

-Brooke, creo que no deberíamos vernos mas. Yo... quiero estar con Bo.- para enfatizar ese punto, agarró la mano del mayor de nuevo.- Lo siento.

- ¿Lo siento? Oh, genial. Mis dos ex-novios me dejan para estar juntos el uno con el otro. Eso sonará simplemente fantástico en el instituto.- Se fue pisoteando de mal humor, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Jimmy se quedó mirándola.- Bueno, creo que fue casi tan bueno como era posible.- se subió al asiento de co-piloto para evitar conversaciones incómodas con alguien más que los hubiera visto.

Bo se deslizó al asiento del conductor.- ¿Todavía estas de acuerdo con esto?- El otro chico asintió.- Te das cuenta de que toda la escuela sabrá de nosotros mañana ¿no?

-No me molesta. ¿Estás tú de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó Jimmy, su mano reclamando la del otro.- Quiero decir, tu ya estas fuera, ¿pero estarás bien con que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos?

-Sí- Bo asintió- Así que, ¿Te llevo a casa?

Jimmy sacudió la cabeza.- Nah, quedémonos aquí.- él sonrió, y se inclinó para besar a Bo de nuevo.

-Sin argumentos

**O me dais un pequeño rewiew, o mi buen amigo y vecino Jeff ira a vuestras casas y os hará hermosos (como no sepais quien es no entendereis mucho xD) Es mi primera obra como traductor, así que soy un principiante (piedad, no me comais). Rewiews por favor, que son gratis y muy deliciosos! (así es, me los como a la parrilla acompañado de dos niños) (?). Nos vemos !**

**Se despide,**

** _ ~~UN PORTADOR~~_**


End file.
